Oceti Sakowin
Oceti Sakowin *'Name: '''Očéti Šakówiŋ (lit. 'Seven Council Fires, ''"Sioux Nation" English) *'Motto: '“With all things, and in all things, we are relatives.” *'Anthem: '''Lakota Flag song *'Currency: 'Sioux Tatanka (tied to the value of the nuyen), or "Siouxbuck" printed as hard currency. *'Capital: 'Tsêhéstáno in the Council Fire of Tetonwan (formerly 'Cheyenne WY' under USA rule). Tsêhéstáno also serves as the meeting place of the Sovereign Tribal Council. *'Official Language: 'Lakotah is the national language of government, with individual tribal languages as the official languages of their local jurisdictions, although English still predominates as the language of trade. Most inhabitants of the Očéti Šakówiŋ are bi- or tri- lingual: their native language, Lakotah and English, which is offered in all secondary institutions of learning. *'Population: '6,950,000 (2075 est.) *'Demographics (by Metatype): '63% Oyate, 17% Pte, 9% Waziya (18% of Waziya are Anog Ite), 5% Wican, 5% Canoti, 1% Other *'Demographics (by Ethnicity): '65% Enrolled with one of the Twenty Recognized Tribes, 15% Official Residents (non-Citizens, includes non-Native), 15% Declined to Reply, 3% Unrecognized Tribal Members, 2% Other *'Recognized Tribes: '(20) Dakoda, Lakotah, Nakhoda, Ohmésêhese, Métis, Apsaalooke, A'aninin, Anishinaabe, Nēhiyaw, Shoshoni, Nank'haanseine'nan, Three Affiliated Tribes (Numakaki, Hiraacá, Arikara), Nuuchi-u, Ho-Chunk, Umo-ho, Niitsitapi, Otoe and Thakiwaki. *'Borders: 'The Oceti Sakowin shares borders with the United Canadian American States, the Niswi-mishkodewinan, the Kiis'ianii Naalyéhé há Dohwee'aohii and the Seliš-Bukwus Chíchelh Sq'èp, as well as the Front Range Free Zone. Government The Očéti Šakówiŋ (or ‘Seven Council Fires’) is, in the broadest possible sense, something like a Federal Republic, although in reality it is a delicate balance between political, spiritual and military leaders all working within the framework of the traditional Sioux system of governance. The Seven individual Fires are semi-autonomous regions with a freedom to govern equal or greater than that of UCAS or even CAS states. The most unique aspect of the Očéti Šakówiŋ is the central role of initiatory societies, fraternal orders with equal parts religious and civic importance in their society. Given the culture of the Sioux state, it almost goes without saying that only those of proven descent from one of the Twenty Recognized Tribes is eligible for any rank above membership in the Akichita. The lower, entry level, is the Akichita societies, which manage different functions in various local jurisdictions, the connections in these societies also help advance private careers, a combination civil service and social organization. These societies are generally local in scale and wedded to larger umbrella agencies to coordinate their efforts. There are many different societies, Kit-Fox, Strong Heart, Elk etc. Some provide junior officers, others civil services, others are religious leaders, others cultivate professionals for national needs etc. Generally advancement is due to recognition from one’s peers within the society. The glue is often the need for glory and recognition in the greater community, which makes the society more powerful. So success, especially public or popular success, is rewarded, as is necessary ability. From the ranks of the Akichita societies, senior members are invited to join the higher level of Dakota society, the Naca Omniciye lodges, the ‘Elders’, who cherry pick the most effective and, also, most glory-bringing Akichita to fill the high positions in the nation. Accomplishment is important, as is popularity and always famous names and lineages, which has led to the slightly-misleading, but not totally inaccurate, term ‘hereditary chiefs’ among outsiders. There is one Naca Omniciye society acting as a high legislature for each of the seven Council Fires. These regional legislatures select the executive branch, the Wičháša Itȟáŋčhaŋ ("chief man") or ‘Chiefs’ for that Council Fire, to enforce the will of the Naca Omniciye from their own number, generally there are ten to twelve Chiefs, often with specific portfolios although Chiefs-without-portfolio can be appointed for specific purposes. It is rare for non-nobles to be made Chiefs, although it has been known to happen. The Chiefs select their own leaders, two to four depending on the Council Fire, the ‘Shirt Wearers’ as the supreme executives for the fire. Shirt Wearers then appoint their own lieutenants, junior Naca or Akichita of ability, the Pipe Holders, to supervise the Akichita. The Naca Omniciye also chose the leading lights of their number to be the four Wichasa Yatapika to participate in the Seven Council Fires, the twenty-eight person ruling body of the Oceti Sakowin. Not only is it the political leadership but also provides religious leadership, running and participating in the all-important Sun Dance, among other functions. The Seven Council Fires chose the Chief Men of each of the civil service bureaus. The Current list of Bureaus, each headed by a Chief: * The Bureau of High Technology * The Bureau of Resource Management * The Bureau of Health and Welfare * The Bureau of Agriculture * The Bureau of Immigration and Revenue * The Bureau of Civil Enforcement, oversees the SNP (see below) * The Bureau of Justice * The Bureau of National Security, in charge of the SDF (see below) * The Bureau of Cultural Preservation * The Bureau of Native Heritage Something that's never discussed openly, but is a very real factor in national politics is that different tribes have different traditional strangleholds on certain Bureaus. It is, for example, very rare to find a ranking officer of the SNP who is not Ohmésêhese, a Health and Welfare bureaucrat that isn't a registered member of one of the Three Affiliated Tribes , anyone belonging to the Bureau of High Technology who doesn't also belong to the Niitsitapi, or Immigration and Revenue decision makers who didn't grow up speaking Dakoda, Lakotah, or Nakhoda. Administrative Divisions The Seven Council Fires #Mdewakanton - Council Meeting: Tomah (formerly Helena MT) #Wahpekute - Council Meeting: E-chee-karsh-ah-shay (formerly Billings MT) #Sisitonwan - Council Meeting: Saamis (formerly Medicine Hat AB) #Wahpetonwan - Council Meeting: Chwewamink (formerly Sheridan WY) #Ihanktonwan ("Upper Yankton") - Council Meeting: Ituhtaáwe (formerly Bismarck ND) #Ihanktonwanna ("Lower Yankton") - Council Meeting: Mni Lúzahaŋ Otȟúŋwahe (formerly Rapid City SD) #Tetonwan - Council Meeting: Tsêhéstáno (formerly Cheyenne WY) Image:Mdewakanton CF.jpg|1. Mdewankanton Council Fire. Image:Wahpekute CF.png|2. Wahpekute Council Fire. Image:Sisitonwan CF.png|3. Sisitonwan Council Fire. Image:Wahpetonwan CF.png|4. Wahpetonwan Council Fire. Image:Upper Yankton CF.png|5. Upper Yankton Council Fire. Image:Lower Yankton CF.png|6. Lower Yankton Council Fire. Image:Tetonwan CF.jpg|7. Tetonwan Council Fire. The Law The Sioux Nation doesn’t have the sheer volume of rules that the UCAS or PCC does, but the government regulates a wide variety of activities and makes it their business to intrude on its citizen’s personal lives in the name of morality and safety. And, like always, there are areas of the law that shadowrunners can exploit. SIN s: Citizenship requires proving a direct connection to any one of the Recognized tribes. This connection doesn’t need to be genetic. For example, Awakened bison and other critters of special cultural significance are automatically granted citizenship with their associated tribe, and they even receive a SIN. All ID information is stored with the NAN SIN Registry at STC headquarters, located just outside Tsêhéstáno, which is then synced with the Global SIN Registry. The laws on firearms are lax compared to most countries, though there are exceptions shadowrunners should be aware of. Most important is that it’s nearly impossible to get concealed-carry permits for firearms, but open-carry of light and heavy pistols is perfectly legal, and a pistol purchase does not require a license of any sort, just an ID check. Semi-automatic longarms can be acquired with a license, but their use is restricted to home defense and recognized hunting areas. Fully automatic weapons are illegal except for the government and corporate-security forces. This results in a situation where it is legal to carry an Ares Predator openly on the hip, but you can get arrested for a hold-out pistol one-tenth the size hidden up the sleeve. The Sioux National Police (SNP), derisively known as “snipes,” are responsible for investigating and apprehending criminals as part of their duty as agents of the Bureau of Civil Enforcement. Black-uniformed SNP officers with their white body armor and SMGs are a common sight in most urban areas, and their aggressiveness and lack of regard for civilian casualties is almost as famous as their corruption. Though the media trumpets their efficiency, with perpetrators often apprehended mere minutes after a crime is reported, the fact is, they are often too aggressive with arrests; cases can take weeks, or even months, until they go to trial by the Bureau of Justice. Judiciary Councils are the judgment and sentencing arm of the Sioux legal system. Judges are appointed, not elected, by the Bureau of Justice, and they hold the position for life. The Judge will lead the Judiciary council which is generally composed of members of the more prominent local Akichita societies. The emphasis here is on "pillars of the community", not necessarily "peers". Sioux trials are adversarial, similar to the UCAS system, but judges have great freedom in interpreting the law and are not bound by precedents. There are also prosecutors and defense counsels, but there is no right to a legal representative, and there is nothing like the UCAS concept of a plea bargain that would bind the judge’s sentencing. Judgments are ostensibly final, with no appeals process, even if the death penalty is invoked. While there are no formal appeals, the complicated system of bureau and tribal politics often comes into play, and the Bureau of Justice can be overruled for a whole host of technicalities. One of the places you might end up if convicted by a Judicial Council, especially if you're Awakened, is Blackstone Prison. Constructed in 2035 on top of a particularly powerful mana warp near the town of Sydney, Blackstone Prison is owned and operated by Mitsuhama Computer Technologies , under special license from the Sioux Bureau of Justice, as a “mage prison” to house particularly dangerous Awakened. Exposure to Blackstone’s mana warp induces depression and near catatonia, with particularly pronounced effects on full mages. Long-term psychological effects make it too dangerous even for mundane guards, and the prison is almost entirely automated Military The dreaded Sioux Defence Force (SDF) of the Očéti Šakówiŋ is rightly famed as one of the most active and well-trained militaries on the planet. It is led by the War Council, made up of Chiefs of Shirt-Wearer rank, and based out of the Nekoma Pyramid in eastern Tetonwan. Service is compulsory for all able-bodied citizens, with an initial two-year stint mandatory and four years of active reserve service after that, creating a martial culture and providing an armed and disciplined population that can be utilized when needed. Any citizen of service age (18-60) can hypothetically be called up by the War Council in times of need, giving the SDF a strength of tens of thousands of active combatants and hundreds of thousands in reserve. The SDF sponsors the formation of local militias and warrior societies to keep citizens in readiness for the day when they may be called upon to defend their nation. Training for the military starts early, with most citizens having done some time in the Scouts, a youth organization dedicated to building the skills that will help them during their time of service. One thing about the SDF is the complete integration of magical assets at the unit level, with adepts and shamans spread throughout the force. The Očéti Šakówiŋ has never forgotten that their first major victory was based on overwhelming magical might and their dedication to maintaining that superiority is a top priority. The core of the SDF, however, are the career soldiers, volunteers who elect to stay on after their National Service is completed and initiate into dedicated Warrior Societies. The SDF is composed of Five Branches: The Sioux Army, the Sioux Air Force, Special Forces Branch, the Office of Military Intelligence and the Matrix Warband. *The National Army of the Sioux is the primary military force for the Očéti Šakówiŋ, with infantry, armored units, and river units. The Army holds responsibility for maintaining the borders of the Očéti Šakówiŋ and the Customs and Travel Office are under their purview. This is also the branch most citizens pass through during their National Service and is the largest of the branches by numbers. *The Sioux Air Force is the primary swift response for the Očéti Šakówiŋ, given the vast territories they have to protect, with T-Birds and one of the most extensive drone arsenals on the continent. *Special Forces Branch, the infamous "Wildcats". An all-volunteer force, soldiers aren't even considered for testing for the Wildcats until they've finished their National Service. The Wildcats are one of the best special forces units in the world, easily the equal of Renraku's Red Samurai and Tir Tairngire's Ghosts. The Wildcats have a number of official roles, including long-range reconnaissance, assassination of high-value military and political targets, and training friendly (read: Native) insurgents in the event of war. To this end all Sioux Special Forces personnel are extensively trained in survival and evasion in every terrain (including metroplexes), disguise, and familiarity with an impressive variety of military equipment. They also make extensive use of magic, and Wildcats are well versed in magical theory and practical countermeasures against spirits and wards.While technically a separate branch, in practice the Wildcats take their marching orders from the Office of Military Intelligence (OMI). Special Forces is also responsible for the safeguarding of the Očéti Šakówiŋ's limited nuclear arsenal, which is guarded by the ''Wakinyanmaza ''or "Iron Thunder" units. The Special Forces Branch is currently led directly by Shirt-Wearer Roger Soaring Owl (the same Roger Soaring owl who used to be head of Ares' Knight Errant before his retirement). *Matrix Warband, it should come as no surprise that a nation as deeply involved in the information technologies trade has a branch of the military for Matrix Operations. They liaise directed with the Corporate Court's Grid Overwatch Division which, along with their famous arrogance, has led them to be nicknamed "demi-GOD's". Matrix Warband's other nickname is 'Council Runners', with many recruited from less-than-wholesome backgrounds, so long as they possess the skills. MW is responsible for both policing the Očéti Šakówiŋ's internal Matrix traffic and defending it from outside influence as well as conducting cyberwarfare against its enemies. *The Office of Military Intelligence. The dreaded Intelligence and Counter-intelligence branch of the SDF. Its reputation is as impressive as it is hard to verify. The OMI holds unprecedented autonomy from the rest of the military. While technically equal to the other branches, it is well known that the Wildcats and Matrix Warband are all-but-branches of the OMI intelligence apparatus. The identity of the head of the OMI is unknown, only that they go by the handle ''Sinopa ''("Fox" in Siksiká). History The history of the Očéti Šakówiŋ goes back much farther than the Awakening. Depending on the version, the Očéti Šakówiŋ can be traced back anywhere from three hundred to two thousand years in the region. A confederation of Siouan speaking peoples, who were a power on the Great Plains, dominating a region between Anishinaabe and the Blackfoot Confederacy. They dominated the region until the expanding USA displaced them and put them on Reservations in a serious of conflicts between the 1860's and 1890's. The Siouan peoples, along with other plains peoples, played large roles in various resistance movements from the First Ghost Dance in the 1890's to the American Indian Movement of the 1970's to the Water Protectors and SAIM of the early Twenty-First Century. They were among those (along with the Diné , Inuit and Hopi among others) who rallied behind Daniel Howling Coyote and the SAIM after the Lone Eagle incident, and were ready to react when the Ghost Dance arrived. The Očéti Šakówiŋ was the first of the Sovereign Native American Nations to declare independence and reclaim the lands they had lost over the last couple of centuries, as the US forces couldn't respond to the return of magic. These gains were solidified in the Treaty of Denver and the Očéti Šakówiŋ began ejecting non-Native peoples from their land. Those 'Anglos' who didn't flee to Denver or Fargo or one of the other border cities were put on Reservations on the worst land, just as had happened to the Sioux a century-and-a-half previous. Religion To the surprise of no-one the Wicoh'an Wakan Sakowin "The Seven Sacred Rites" of the Sioux is the state religion and permeates the culture, with even those who don't follow the rites will often use the imagery and arguments from it as part of conversation. Second only to the Seven Rites is the ubiquitous Midewiwin which is prevalent almost everywhere in the northern parts of North America. Less prominent indigenous religions are also enshrined and protected under the law, and there are even pockets of non-native religion here and there among the "Anglos" (from Mainstream Christianity to Voodoo), although these operate under some very specific restrictions (see below). The generalized "Shamanism" that holds in much of the continent is less common in the Očéti Šakówiŋ, usually in favor of more culturally-specific ways and Mentors. One of the most well known aspects of the religious life of the Očéti Šakówiŋ is the so-called 'Anti-Missionary' laws. The charter of the Očéti Šakówiŋ states that since 'an independent and native spiritual life being vital for the well-being of the nation', the acknowledged spiritual traditions of the Twenty Recognized Tribes are free to operate and are integrated into the government of the Očéti Šakówiŋ. Other religious traditions, especially non-native traditions, can be practiced, but they are forbidden from proselytizing and limited in the amount of assets any one such organization can possess, effectively limiting the formation of churches and other organizations outside the accepted traditions. So while the Anishinaabe Midewiwin is able to be practiced openly and found large institutions, the ELCNA , representing a european denomination, is severely limited of its ability to operate. Economy There are two major aspects to the Očéti Šakówiŋ's economy. # The Agricultural Sector. The Očéti Šakówiŋ is the top supplier of cereal grains on the continent and applies their considerable technological resources, using genetically engineered crops like neo-triticale and stonewheat to up their yields, drones to compensate for their low population, complex data analysis to plan plantings and harvests and every other trick in the book to maintain their dominance in this field. Of special note, the Advanced Pest Control Laboratories (APCL) in Laramie are recognized as one of the world leaders in Agriscience. Their primary exports are cereal grains, soy and processed yeast although there are very few ag products not produced in some amount in the Oceti Sakowin. # The Information Technologies Sector: The Tsêhéstáno Metroplex (including nearby Casper and Laramie as well as the Capital) is home to one of the most profitable hotbeds of software development on the continent, home to such legendary firms as FTL and High Plains Coding. A lot of this work is centered around the Oyate Owa Yawa (or "University of Cheyenne"), the Oceti Sakowin's most prestigious university, which is a hotbed of ideas and innovation. So important to the economic welfare of the nation is this that since 2026 the Bureau of High Technology has forbidden any corporation not based out of the Očéti Šakówiŋ to license technologies developed at OOY. Heavy industry is almost non-existent, as is mining, largely due to the fact that the Očéti Šakówiŋ has some of the toughest anti-pollution laws on the planet. This is, after all, the Last Best Place, and the OS mean to keep it that way. Another thing that holds back a lot of industry is that the lack of ready labor the relatively small population provides. This creates a two-tiered policy as regards foreign nationals working in the Očéti Šakówiŋ. On an individual level it is quite easy to enter and obtain a work visa from the SDF's Travel Office (so long as you have a SIN), although it is notably less easy and certainly more time-consuming if you're entering from the UCAS, CAS, Aztlan or any of the Big Ten AAA Megacorps. Still though, they are still desperate to let people into the country to work. On the other hand, on an organizational level, those industries in the high technology or information sectors incur fines if they have over a certain percentage of foreign workers, in order to encourage local hiring and prevent "Brain Drain". Očéti Šakówiŋ Registered Businesses *Earth Medicine - AA-sized waste disposal and environmental services corporation, operated partially by the Bureau of Resource Management *FTL Matrixware - a NeoNET subsidiary, developed the Warpspeed and Hyperspace languages. *High Plains Coding - A single-A software company, a leader in nanotech programming *Sunrise Electronics - A regional firm that makes hardware for the software companies *Mesametric - A maker of construction and military vehicles. *Wind River Corporation - An international agribusiness, the continent's largest producer of cereal grains. *Henequen Enterprises - A staffing firm run by a dragon. *Native American Broadcasting Service (NABS) - The official news network of the STC, also runs the NativeNet, a NAN-wide Matrix Service. *Telspot Armament - Makes small arms and weapons accessories. *Toldeen Tech - A mid-level cybernetics manufacturer *Apohtêw Sporting Goods - Hunting and Outdoors gear, largely SDF surplus. *Borderlands Security Inc - A Security firm serving the eastern Council Fires. *Warpdrive Systems - A software company working out of the Sioux Sector of Denver. *Inkan Power - A Gaeatronics contractor, helps manage local power grids *Licensed Air Carriers (200+)'' Foreign Businesses *Ares Arms Cheyenne - Ares local branch. Military supplier *Shiawase Sioux Services - Shiawase Fuzion, Kuroyama Minerals, Nemesis Arms and Hephaestus Heavy Industries regional headquarters. *DocWagon - The Očéti Šakówiŋ's primary healthcare provider *Gaeatronics - A Seliš-Bukwus-based energy company. Foreign Relations Traditionally the Očéti Šakówiŋ has maintained an aggressively interventionist posture in North American and world politics. The Sioux have earned a reputation as the 'NAN Cop' taking it on themselves to intervene in any situation anywhere, ironically taking on something of the 'World Cop' mantle of the old USA. As signees of the original Treaty of Denver the Sioux control the northern sector of the Front Range Free Zone . And speaking of treaties, the Očéti Šakówiŋ is also one of the few major nations that has not signed off on the Business Recognition Accords (and after thirty years it doesn't seem likely they will), which means that there is no "extraterritoriality" in the Sioux Nation. The Sioux are done giving other people territory. As a charter member of the Sovereign Tribal Council of the Native American Nations , they often work in concert with other NAN's, famous for being the strong arm or the clenched fist of the NAN, the military might of the Native American Nations. Hardly a military situation arises in the NAN that the SDF isn't involved in some way or another. It was the Sioux who led the fight during the Ghost Dance War and the Sioux who led the NAN in the Tsimshian crisis in 2064. The Očéti Šakówiŋ is part of the 'Southern Bloc', led by the Kiis'ianii Naalyéhé há Dohwee'aohii (Pueblo Corporate Council ) and including the Seliš-Bukwus Chíchelh Sq'èp (Salish-Shidhe Council), which stands opposite the 'N-Bloc' or 'Northern Bloc', led by the powerful, expansionist Inuit Nunangat (Trans-Polar Aleut Nation), which holds sway over the Na-Dené Nén (Athabaskan Council) and the Niswi-mishkodewinan (Algonkian-Manitou Council). The Southern Bloc advocates continued involvement in North American politics, providing a counterbalance to the power of the continental superpower Aztlan Tlahtōlōyān, as opposed to the Northern Bloc's involvement in European politics. The Oceti Ŝakowiŋ, along with the Kiis'ianii, provides much of the diplomatic and military muscle to maintain the terms of the Treaty of Denver. The Oceti Ŝakowiŋ also maintains a close relationship with the Niswi-mishkodewinan, largely propping up the Triumvirate after they helped force a cease-fire in the Algonkian-Manitou Civil War, weakening the Nunangat power in the Council. In fact the Oceti Ŝakowiŋ has a closer relationship with the Niswi-mishkodewinan than with their western neighbor, the Seliš-Bukwus Chíchelh Sq'èp, who trouble the Oceti Ŝakowiŋ with what they see as being loose with their border, letting their problems (such as the Free City of Seattle ) become other nations' problems. In general, outside the NAN, the Očéti Šakówiŋ makes a point of cultivating useful alliances, such as their strong relationship with the California Free State, which they maintain as a link to their allies in the Japanese Imperial State, who are important business partners for their electronics industry. They also maintain strategic relations with Aztlan's rival Amazonia, with more diplomats assigned to Amazonia than the whole rest of the NAN combined. However, the Sioux's primary antagonistic foreign relation is still with the UCAS the successor state to the USA that they rebelled against and with whom they've twice warred and won. Its also the source of the tension with the Seliš-Bukwus, who maintain more of a peace with the UCAS. Even more than Aztlan, the historical feud with the UCAS is the major defining rivalry in their foreign policy. Return to: Places That Aren't Fargo Category:Places Category:Politics Category:Sioux